Nakasaki Minako
by Dark Angel Cassandra
Summary: Nakasaki Minako is a story about a young girl who has lost everything. Running away from her broken home she stumbles into the Cross Academy. Why is the night class interested in her? A.N: suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

After watching Vampire Knights, decided to make a story. A traumatized young girl makes her way into the dangerous world of vampires, and soon makes her way to Cross Academy, who is she, and why is the night class so fond of her? A.N: Suck at story summaries, better than you think.

Nakasaki Minako, stood outside the in the snow, shivering. She was wet, cold, and hungry and had come a long way, she had no where else to go, all the other places she stopped by seemed to be to dangerous to stay more than afew hours. She had walked for weeks, though it seemed forever to the young girl, who was only but eight years old. Her bright green eyes carefully watched the surroundings around her, wearily. Her wet clothing clung to her thin, fragile body, causing her to be more cold than she already was. Minako rubbed her arms while walking through the town streets, looking for a place that she could stay alittle while before she moved again. Spotting an abandon church, she walked towards it, peeking in through the whole in the wall, she saw nothing. _**"I guess it would be ok for me to stay here"**_, she thought to herself while walking into the church, she laid in a corner on the floor and curled, thinking about the past events.

**Flashback Two Weeks ago**

_**"Minako! Come down for breakfast!"**__, yelled Minako's mother, while watching her play outside in the snow. The eight year old made a pout while looking at her unfinished snow man. Minako made a fuss as she dropped the snow ball in her hand. __**"Aw, but mom, I want to finish making the snow man, please?! Just a few more minutes"**__, she cried while looking at it. Minako's mother went back into the house, the girl guessed that meant a yes, sighing happily she started to work on her snow man again. After ten minutes her mother came out, in snow boots, and a nice warm winter coat. __**"Maybe I can help you there"**__, her mother said with a smile, Minako jumped for joy as her and her mother began finishing the snow man._

_Minako smiled as her mother picked her up and walked her back in the house, locking the door. She pulled the small girl's boots and coat off before doing the same. The house was very small, much like an apartment. Sitting at the table, Minako looked into the steaming hot food recalling the time when her mother and father were together. Father wasn't very nice, he always beat up on mother, sometimes Minako would find her mom outside her door, crying, face bruised. Minako would gladly let her mother in, so she could sleep in her room for the night._

_**"Minako..are you alright"**__, Minako blinked, she had been so caught up in the past she didn't even hear her mother calling her for the past two minutes. The girl smiled and ate her breakfast still thinking about the past. Though out the day she played games with her mother and listened to the stories that were told to her. By then it was night time, and the temperature had dropped yet again. Minako huddled into her bed smiling softly while cuddling a teddy bear._

_**End Flashback**_

_**"What did I do...to deserve this"**_, she thought while curling up some more, remembering what happened that seemingly quiet night.

_**Flashback...later that night...**_

_**"Minako...wake up...please wake up"**__, her mother shook her, whispering for her to wake. The girl opened her eyes and stared at her mother gasping softly, her mothers forehead was bruised, blood poured down it heavily. Minako was about to ask her a question when her mother covered her mouth. __**"Minako..hurry and get dressed, put on anything you can find that will keep you warm, ok? Do it quickly, then open up your window, get out and run"**__, she hissed while going back out of her room, closing her door, and locking it from the outside. Minako rushed to do as she was told, putting on snow pants, and boots. She snatched her coat off of a chair and zipped it up, putting her hood on._

_**Meanwhile**_

_**"What do you want from me? I was happy without you here and now you come back, to terrorize us some more? What do you want"**__, Minako's mother questioned while staring at her ex husband. He was tall and handsome, medium hair that curled at the ends, his bright red eyes glared at her, not liking the tone she gave. He was a vampire, and he had a young child with this human woman, making Minako a halfling, something that was rare. __**"Where is she, Akemi"**__, he asked while moving towards her, boots thudding loudly on the wooden floor. _

_Akemi silently hoped that that her daughter did as she was told. The vampire looked to Minako's room and kicked the door open and narrowed his eyes at the open window. __**"So...you've taught my own child to flee from her father"**__, he growled while turning to her and picking her up by the neck. Opening his mouth, Akemi could see his fangs, that was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes and screaming as they ripped her apart. Minako had gotten several yards from the house, but she still heard her mother's chilling scream. She closed her eyes tightly and kept running, never looking back._

_**End Flashback...Minako's P.O.V**_

**"...Father...your still alive...why did you hurt mom.."**. Sighing heavily, I got up and walked out of this abandon church. I'd been on the run for two weeks and had to steal just to get alittle to eat. This world was a scary place and what I've seen so far is nothing that a young girl of eight should be seeing at all. This was a nightmare to me, people with red eyes and long teeth, what were they? Beasts, monsters out of scary stories or nightmares, but they never came after me. They would only look at me and then go before I could think of running...what made me so different that these vampires wanted nothing to do with me?

Maybe I would find out one day, but now all that matters is my safety. I nod to myself trying to keep some remains of hope alive, but after running for two weeks in the snow with below freezing temperatures, how could I keep hope alive? I look now at the homes that are lined up on each side of the rode, people stare at me frowning, causing me to walk alittle faster and soon into a run, when someone comes towards me. **"No!"**, I scream when I see the bright red eyes and the fangs, I run as fast as I can, I have to get away at all costs! I must stay alive, I have to be safe, maybe I should have stayed in the church, it seemed safe for that small amount of time I was there.

_**"Who am I kidding...no place is safe for me now**_**"**_, I think to myself sadly as I run into a forest. Looking around I see high walls and rushing water. I just had to get over these walls somehow._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Minako looked around, there had to be some way she could get across the walls. The trees were a option, and she was a good climber, juping on one of the trees she started climbing, and got near the top of the wall, and climbed on it. She then jumped on the tree next to it and climbed down, wincing alittle when one of her gloves turned red. She went over to the water, pulling off her gloves and washed her hands. Minako frowned, it still bled alittle bit, though she thought nothing about it. Unaware that her injury would cause her more trouble than she was hoping for.

**"Hey Kain..you smell that...it smells...delicious"**, Aidou exclaimed while getting up from his seat looking outside the window, determined to figure out what the heavenly smell was. Kain looked at his friend silently and grumbled before speaking. **"Hanabusa...settle down..don't you think"**, he said while looking at him. He had been in trouble with Kaname all day, speaking of their leader, he watched Aidou and narrowed his eyes. Aidou sweat dripped and moved back to his seat by Kain. Kaname then looked back at his book, he could smell the scent of blood in the air. Though it wasn't Yuuki's, this scent was different, sweeter, more innocent. Who could be out there in this weather and hurt? Getting up he ordered the rest of the night class to remain where they were as he walked out of the classroom.

Minako had wondered through the Cross Academy, marvelling at how beautiful everything here was. She has never seen such a place in all her life, that she had momentarily forgotten about her wounded hand. She continued to walk and noticed that there were three different buildings, she unknowingly wondered near the night class dorms. _**"This place is nice...wonder if I can get in"**_, she thought as she pulled on the door, it surprisingly opened. Walking in, she closed the door behind her and looked for a place to hide. She ran to a closet, that held coats in it, and closed the door behind her yanking the coats down so they could keep her warm.

Cliff Hanger...this is just a test..um..if you like it give me some reviews, let me know what you think. P.S: Be nice I kinda suck at vampire stories x.x


	2. Chapter 2

**Nakasaki History**

_Nakasaki Takeshi smiled to himself as he watched a human woman walk in the snow. She is very beautiful in his eyes, long black hair, tied up in a high pony tail, bright green eyes that twinkle in the sun light, she's slim, and not to tall not to short, just right. For many years now, Takeshi had been looking for a mate of his own, not for love but for children. Ever since he discovered that vampires could have offspring with humans, he wanted a child of his own, a boy of course, so he could be heir of the throne if something was to happen to him. He had many mates before, though none of the children they had were boy's, in turn he left the woman and her child to die. Smiling, he jumped down from the tree he was in and landed on the ground not making a sound. He walked up to the young women who's name is Akemi, and then began his quest._

_Takeshi married Akemi, after finding out that she was pregnant with his child. He took very good care of her, pampering her and such, making sure she was comfortable. He was sure that this time, he would have a son. Either way, he would take the child from her, and most likely kill her, he didn't love her nor did he care about what would happen to her after the child was born. Akemi, was in love with him which he thought was laughable, vampires like him couldn't love if they tried. No, that was a lie, he could love, he just chose not to. Nine months had passed and Akemi finally had the child...he was very disappointed and angry, another girl!_

_Akemi wondered why her husband was so upset, they were a family, a real family, something that she never experinced before. She never had a mother only a father who disappeared when she was younger, so she loved with his sister instead. _

_**"Takeshi...why are you so angry...aren't you happy?"**__, she asked him this question many times after Minako was born. It seemed when she was given birth to everything in their marriage had changed. What had she done wrong? The woman soon became depressed, constantly crying and wondering what she did wrong. __**"I wanted a son, not another girl", **__he would shout at her, wait he said another girl. Akemi then realised she knew nothing about she would often argue with. She only knew that he had one dark secret and that was, that he was a vampire. A bloodsucker a fiend, a creature of the night, and there was nothing she could do about it._

_Since then she realised she was a fool and the man never loved her like he said he did. He would often leave late nights and wouldn't come back until a week or two later. She was never supported with the raising of Minako, who learned not to trust her father and fear him instead. He had laid a hand on her many times, leaving brusies on her young and elegant face. Akemi would go to stop him and defend her child only to be abused more than Minako was. That was when Minako finally saw them, the fangs and red eyes, he was a monster! Takeshi would pity his daughter for it, she wasn't like most halflings who gave into their vampire instincts. She was still a vampire no doubt, she would come to drink blood and do everything else a vampire could. Except she was special, different, stronger than most vampires, she would be a great damphir, when the time came._

**Minako's History (Summary)**

_Run, run, run, that's all Minako cold weather, tears came down her eyes as she ran into the forest and soon started wailing. Father had killed her mother, the only person that really cared for her. She couldn't stop now, she had to keep moving if she wanted to survive. The child learned about survival instincts while she was out in the cold, she learned how to blend into the shadows, and wait for the right moment to dash towards her objective. No one caught her when she stole, she was to fast and to the point, not standing there trying to figure out what she was going to steal when she finally stood in front of the cart. She had stolen many fruits and vegetable, and would drink water from the icy cold streams, they were the only things that didn't freeze over. Satisfied she would be on the run yet again, stealing and drinking water when she could find it...though something weird happened, she started to have cravings for something else, but she never figured out what it was._

**Normal P.O.V**

Kaname walked through Cross Academy and outside to inspect where the blood scent was coming from. He inhaled deeply and kept following the scent which surprisingly led him to the Moon dormitory. He noticed a small bit of blood on the door, a eyebrow rose tentatively as he opened the door, the lights were still on. His eyes narrowed slightly, as he went to the closet door, opening it, he noticed a pile of coats on the floor, the blood scent, whoever it was, they were here. Whomever was under the mass noticed him, and moved around frantically, a head popped up and stared at him in sheer fear, she couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, she was stunned. Kaname pulled the coats off of her to reveal her cold and shivering form. Kaname stretched his hand out to her, waiting patiently for her to take it, his eyes wondered over her face, he already knew what she was.

Minako shivered and looked up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before grabbing his hand, with her uninjuried one. Kaname surprisingly picked her up and carried her upstairs, and to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and placed soap on it, rinsing it alittle more before bending down, wiping the dirt and grim off of the child's face. A halfling, something rare and precious, she needed to be with proper care takers, the night class was more than suitable for the job. **"Whats your name, little one"**, he asked gently while giving her a small smile. The young girl looked up at him timidly before finding her voice, speaking. **"N-nakasaki Minako"**, she said while looking down at the floor refusing to meet his eyes. Shock registered in Kaname's brain though it didn't show on his face, a Nakasaki...they normally stayed together but what was this one doing her all by herself?

**"Kuran Kaname..what are you doing here, Minako"**, he pressed while opening up the lining closet, pulling out towels. Minako closed her eyes, before crying sliding to the floor, Kaname wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her. Eyes showing concern for the child, she suddenly started blabbering about everything. How her father Takeshi killed her mother Akemi, how they both suffered so much. How her father beat them and never loved them, and how she ran away and into the wilderness. Telling him every little detail, while crying her eyes out. Kaname deep inside was furious, but he controlled that fury so he could comfort the child. **"Minako..your safe now, its ok, shh its ok, I'll return shortly, get cleaned up in the mean time, ok"**, he whispered while patting her head. Minako nodded her head slowly while grabbing the cleaning supplies, Kaname left closing the door behind him.

He went down the stairs and out of the dorm room, he was going straight to Chairman Cross, he was sure he could help him with his situation. He was soon enough back in the building where it was nice and warm, he turned the corner, and opened the chairman's office door, where he saw Zero and Yuuki, already talking to him. **"Oh Kaname-kun, come right in we are finished talking here"**, the cheerful chairman exclaimed as Kaname walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Yuuki looked at Kaname, things had changed greatly between the two, ever since Yuuki admitted her feelings to Zero, Kaname has wanted nothing to do with her really. She came out of her daze when Kaname spoke.

**"I've discovered a child in the moon dorms, a run away damphir"**, the chairman's face became a serious one as his eyesbrow's knitted together, a damphir..they were rare, very rare, most vampires killed them before they even had a chance. Cross stared at Kaname before going to a closet, opening it, he was guessing he needed things to take care of her. **"Well Yuuki's old clothing should fit her just fine...I'll leave this in your hands, Kaname-kun"**, he said while handing the clothing over to Kaname. The man turned and left the room, not another word being said, Zero watches Kaname leave in question, a child..was that what the blood scent was?

Meanwhile, the young girl had finished her bath and was clean again. She raised her hand, staring at the blood that was still welling up there, it wouldn't stop bleeding no matter what she did. A knock sounded at the door, she went to open it, peeking through, hiding herself behind the door. It was Kaname-sama, her eyes still held the fear, she didn't trust him to much, but he had been so kind to her, and now he found her clothing! She took the pieces of clothing and closed the door back, putting them on. She now wore a long black sleeve pajama shirt and pants, with black soaks. Minako opened the door and smiled, **"Ah..t-thank you for being so nice, Kanama-sama"**, she said with a nervous smile. Kaname picked her up again, and carried her off to his bedroom, he placed her under the warm sheets, patting her head lightly, he would tell her about himself and what she was tomorrow, for now she needed to rest.

The blood scent, he could smell it, he reached out for her hand and lifted it, staring at the blood welling up there. Silently he cleaned it, and placed a bandage on her hand, before speaking. **"Sleep now, your safe here, I'll see you in the morning"**, he whispered before leaving out.

The next day, Minako woke up to the sound of voices, she heard one familar one which was Kaname-sama's the other ones were a mystery. She opened her eyes, looking around tiredly, Kaname was sitting right next her, speaking to the others, before turning to her. **"Morning, Minako, I'd like you to meet the night class"**, he said before sitting her upright. The child rubbed her eyes and listened to the introductions, she nibbled on her lip alittle, the one called Aidou kept looking at her. Kaname stared at Aidou making him step back hands in the air ready to defend himself should Kaname hit him. Their leader dismissed them, when the door closed Kaname laid his eyes on little Minako. What happened next, shocked Minako, Kaname bit right into his hand, letting it drip alittle, the girl stared at the blood, her eyes unknowingly turned red. Her tiny hand reached for Kaname's until she shook her head curling up into a ball.

It was just as he thought, she already had a small crave for blood, the girl timidly looked at Kaname, watching as he licked his hand clean, it healed. **"Do you know what you are"**, he asked gently, Minako shook her head, she didn't know why she suddenly acted that way, he spoke again. **"Do you know what I'am"**, he asked before his eyes changed a red hue, Minako froze, he was a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

A vampire, a monster, a fiend, a blood sucker, Kaname-sama was a vampire. Though, compared to her father and the ones she met before Kaname-sama was different. he had been very kind to her. He didn't knock her senseless or shout in her face like father did. When Kaname repeated himself, Minako nodded slowly watching as his eyes turned back to their normal color. Curiousity suddenly took over as she timidly reached for Kaname's hand again, this time grabbing it. Kaname let her do so with a slightly amused expression in his eyes, watching as she turned his hand over, trying to find atleast a scratch on it, from where he bit into his hand, she found none. Letting go of his hand she looked at her own, pulling the bandage off alittle to see if it was still wounded, the wound wasn't as big like before and it bled lightly still.

While she continued to inspect her hand, Kaname had gone without her knowing. He filled a cup with water, and placed a blood tablet inside, watching it dissolve. When he walked back into the room he could see that Minako was poking at her teeth trying to see if she had fangs. Sitting on the bed now and placing the cup on the nightstand, Kaname spoke. **"Say, ah"**, he ordered softly waiting for her to open her mouth. Minako watched Kaname do it first, seeing the fangs she recoiled slightly, her back against the head rest. Kaname's eyes softed slightly, he pitied the child, she didn't trust him but it was to be expected.

She had been through alot already and this was probably the icing on the cake for her. **"I won't hurt you, its ok"**, he said gently while reaching his hand out to her, Minako stared at it, tears flowing down her eyes, it was to much, all of this was to much for her. Her father used and abused her and her mother, he killed the only person he could really rely on, she was forced into the wilderness, and now here she was, before another vampire, but he was different. He is kind, he didn't do anything to hurt her, she stared at his hand one more time before finally grabbing it. Kaname picked her up and placed her in his lap, repeating what he had asked her to do. **"Ah"**, she said while opening her mouth, Kaname tipped her head back alittle more so he could see.

Kaname pressed his thumb nail against his index finger causing it to bleed. He watched as Minako's eyes widened, she tried to get away though, he held her watching as fangs started to protrude from her mouth. **"You really are a wonder, Minako"**, he whispered, she was a wonder indeed. Most would try and take the blood not run from it, he licked the blood off his finger tip and reached for the glass on the nightstand. Minako squirmed around in his lap, until she was handed the glass. **"Drink up and then go back to sleep"**, he said while watching her intently. Minako sniffed at the liquid in the cup, whatever it was it smelled good, she quickly tipped the glass back drinking the liquid, Kaname was pleased. He took the cup from her and placed it back on the nightstand, he then laid her back on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

**"I'll be in the next room if you need me, ok"**, he gave her a small smile when she nodded to him. He turned and left, closing the door behind him, the sun would go down soon, and he needed to rest. Soon he would have to talk to Minako again, about her current situation. He laid down on his back, on the couch closing his eyes, he was soon in a deep sleep. His eyelids twitched ever so slightly, enticing him with whatever dream or nightmare he was having.

**Meanwhile**

**"My lord, I've searched the area just like you asked and there are still no signs of Minako anywhere. Maybe she's dead"**, Takashi's assist said while looking up at his lord. The master vampire was feeding on a helpless victim, when hearing the bad news he threw the body in front of the assist. **"Find her, and bring her back to me, where she belongs!"**, he hissed. The servant ran out of the throne room, and out of the castle looking for Minako again. Where he said he searched everywhere, he meant it, but his lord never listened. The servant gulped, fearing his punishment should he not return with the child, he really didn't want to give the child back anyway. He knew his master would kill her.

Sighing softly he went back into the wilderness, he would find Minako where ever she was, and this time make sure she was safe. It was the least he could do, he didn't want to see another woman or child killed because of his lords sick humour. _**"I must make sure Minako-sama is alright, its the least I can do for her"**_, he thought while continuing to run.

**"Mother, what should I do...what more can I do. Your not here anymore and I miss you very much. I hope your in a nice place, like the ones you used to tell me in stories"**, Minako said while looking up at the stars. She was sitting near the window, and was enjoying the sight of everything. This was a beautiful place, though she didn't know of all the dangers that lied here. Some of the Day Class girl heard about Minako and went into a frenzy, but wouldn't believe the rumor that went around until they actually saw Minako. Minako was in such deep thought that she didn't see Kaname come up to her, she turned her head and jumped.

Kaname smiled to her, sitting in a chair he spoke. **"You miss your mother very much don't you"**, he asked while placing new clothing on the bed. Minako nodded to him and smiled sadly. **"Mother was always there for me"**, she said while looking down, wiping a tear out of eye. Kaname eyed her a moment before speaking again. **"Its time for you to get dressed, I'm not leaving you here"**, with that said he got up and closed the door. Minako went over to the clothing, and unfolded what appeared to be a dress, its long sleeved and stops near the ankles. Next to it were white stalkings and white shoes, Minako seemed thrilled by her new clothing, and quickly put them on.

In the mean time, Ichijo and Aidou were speaking with Kaname. Aidou was blabbering about how she seemed familar, why he stared at her like he did. He never really saw a damphir up close, they were always killed. Speaking of the little one, she came out in her beautiful dress, she was grinning ear to ear. **"Thank you so much Kaname-sama"**, she said excitedly while walking over the two hiding alittle behind Kaname. Ichijo smiled, waving to the child she in turn peeked out from behind Kaname and gave a shy smile. **"Minako"**, she immediately responded to Kaname, who grabbed her hand, tugging it gently a cue for her to follow.

A.N: This chapter sucks, may redue x.x ttyl


	4. Chapter 4

Takeshi's servant runs through the winter storm, his silver hair flew out behind him as the wind picked up. Blue-grey eyes searched for a place to rest for a moment, spotting a small abandon home with a car in the driveway, the servant runs up to it, turning the handle and walking inside. He shuts the door behind him and looks around abit. He is known as Daisuke, the right hand of Takeshi. Daisuke walked around the small home, his tall frame left shadows on the floor. The scent of blood was heavy in the air here, he followed it, soon seeing blood spots on the wooden floor. A chill went down Daisuke's spine when he spotted a body on the floor, barely alive. He walked over so he could see the face of the person, who stared up at him blindly. Kneeling down, Daisuke pressed his hand against the bloodied hand and spoke, **"Akemi"**.

For once, Daisuke got some answers about what happened to the families Takeshi were always with. Daisuke met Akemi once, and remembered her well. She was a sweet woman to him, but Takeshi would go so far as to doing something like this, because the child was not a boy. This madness would have to stop, Takeshi would have to be stopped, but he couldn't do it by himself. His main focus was on the dying woman infront of him, who's vision was becoming blurred. He thought to himself, **"**_**I could save her..but not give her that kind of life**_**"**, this was an important decision and it would have to be up to her to decide. He snapped out of his thoughts when Akemi started to make guttering noises, until she finally got the words out. **"Da...Dai...Daisuke...M-minako...safe"**, she asked, Daisuke shushed her, knowing talking wasn't making anything better, but she persisted.

**"T..the pendant...s-silver, give...give to her and...t-the letter"**, she said softly while trying to hold on alittle longer while Daisuke went searching her bedroom quickly. He found the silver pendant and the letter he guessed she wrote before she got in this situation, he shoved them both it his pocket, returning to Akemi. The woman stared up at him before speaking her last words, **"T...tell her...m-mommy..l..loves her"**, she said with a small smile closing her eyes, breathing her last breathe. Daisuki closed his eyes, a serious look coming into his features, **"Akemi"**, he said before picking up her body. He walked outside in the back and buried her, he had to find Minako do deliver the message to her and the pendent. He walked around to the front, and noticed the car. That would make things easier for him, he walked over to it, opened up the door and got in closing it behind him. He hotwired the car, and then drove off, but stopped.

Turning back to the house, his eyes became a red hue, a spark could be seen and the house was suddenly engolfed with flames. He then drove off again, in search for Minako. He followed the path leading into town, curiousity struck him, digging in his pocket he pulled out the silver pendant and opened it. He allowed a smile smile to creep into his features. It was a picture of Minak and Akemi, smiling at the camera. He knew both Akemi and Minako, they were both very kind, he never understood his master's way. Sighing softly he placed the pendant back into his pocket and kept driving.

Daisuke drove for hours until the car finally decided to give out on him, he made a displeased noise while getting out of the car, beginning to walk. Unknowningly to him, this was the same place that Minako was no to long ago. He passed the abandon church, and afew rogue vampires that backed away from him when he walked near. He searched the old buildings that she would most likely hide in, he found nothing. The only place he didn't look was seemingly guarded by high walls, which he jumped over quickly. He was now in the Cross Academy, he knew she would have to be here, he began to walk hoping for the best as he approached the main building.

**"What are you looking at out there, Minako"**, Ichijo asked while placing a hand on the girls shoulder. She snapped out of her daze and looked up at Ichijo smiling brightly. **"Nothing, Ichijo-sama"**, she says while turning around in her seat. She was sitting right next to Kaname, and on his side was a table with the red liquid from before. Minako made a move to tap Kaname's shoulder but changed her mind. **"Kaname-sama, may I go play outside in the snow"**, she asked while pointing to where she was going to be. He nodded, and watched her leave with her new coat, looking at Aidou he spoke, **"Watch her"**, ordered, Aidou followed her immediately staying a distance from her so she wouldn't notice.

The girl ran outside and into the snow, she kneeled and started to make a snow ball, but something caught her attention. She could see a figure in the distance, Minako narrowed her eyes slightly trying to see, when she suddenly saw silver hair fly out, she got up and ran towards the figure. She suddenly stopped and stared, when Daisuke came into view, she remembered when she first met him.

**Flashback**

_**"Minako this is Daisuke, one of your father's...servants. He does anything that he says"**__, Minako looked at what her mother said registering it in her head. She then looked up Daisuke, and smiled alittle, hiding behind her mothers leg. One of her father's servants, did that mean that Daisuke and her father were alike?_

**End Flashback**

**"Daisuke"**, Minako said in a serious voice, her mouth set, eyes slightly narrowed. Daisuke felt a chill go down his spine, when he was finally close enough to her. The child normally smiled when she saw him, or didn't say anything. Not only did she address him, but to him, her eyes weren't hers. They seemed tortured, untrusting and hateful towards him. Minako watched him carefully as he pulled out a pendant and what seemed to be a letter. Her eyes softened alittle bit, that was her mothers pendant, but she never had a chance to see what was really in it. **"Minako-sama, I mean no harm, I've only come to check on your welbeing and to deliver a gift and message from your deceased mother"**, he could have kicked himself after saying something about her mother, but Minako showed no signs of heartbreak yet. She reached a hand up, grabbing the letter and pendant out of Daisuke's hand.

Their silence was inturrupted by Aidou, running towards them. **"Your not taking her back, get away from her"**, he said viscously while picking Minako up, holding her in his arms while glaring at Daisuke. Daisuke bowed to Minako and turned to leave until he was grabbed, he turned around and froze. **"K-kuran-sama"**, he could hear Aidou say, Daisuke's eyes widened even more, a Kuran. **"Take her to the dorms"**, he ordered while keeping a firm grip on Daisuke. Minako didn't know what Kaname did to Daisuke, but when he was done she never saw him come back. She now sat on the bed, pendant around her neck, letter in her hand, a soft knock caught her attention. Kaname entered and closed the door behind him, he then sat next to her wrapping a arm around her for comfort.

**"Kaname-sama...what did you do to Daisuke-sama"**, she asked curiously, when Kaname didn't answer her bit her lip alittle. She looked up at him, he was so silent and mysterious, but still a killer. She moved around alittle, making Kaname pull his arm away, she was scared. **"K-kaname-sama, could you read this to me"**, she asked while holding up the letter. He took the letter from her hand and opened it, beginning to read.

**The Letter**

_Dearest Minako,_

_If you are recieving this letter than I most likely have passed from the world of the living. I never told you just how much you really meant to me. Your my world and stars and even in death you will always remain as such. No matter what I'll always love you, and death can not take away such a love, it shall not be proud. I hope that you are in a safe place, away from that murderer of a father you have. I never did get a chance to tell you, what you really are.._

_Your father is a vampire in my eyes, a fiend, I'm sure you already knew that much about him though. Since I'm a human, and he a vampire, that makes you a damphir. I'm sorry that you had to find this out, right after my death. You should be with proper caretakers, who will help you through out your life. Stay away from hostile people, they will most likely try and end you. Damphirs are frowned upon because they are most likely made unwillingly. Please, when you get older, do me a favor, make him pay, Minako, make him pay for what he's done to us! _

_I'll never forget you, ever, even in death, I'm still alive in your heart and mind._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Tears flowed down Minako's eyes as she started to wail, her body shook, she screamed and cried into her hands. Kaname wrapped his arms around the child, carressing her head. Soon, he would find Minako's father, soon...

A.N: Yay finally this chapter is finished, its not to great through. Sorry I didn't update before :p I was designing forums. TTYL


	5. Chapter 5

Panicking breaths could be heard through out the room, a boy in his late teens, stared in horror at the being that stood before him. She is five feet seven inches, her hair is wrapped up in a high ponytail, barely touching her mid-back. Icy blue eyes watch the boy in front of her carefully, her eyes soften somewhat as she approaches. Her black robes shuffle lightly as she approaches, she raises a hand laying it on the boys face narrowing her eyes slightly, she smiles and suddenly gasps when the boy slaps her hand away and runs to the other side of the room, tears starting to roll down his face. She holds her hand slightly, as if she was hurt, all apart of a game, how she loved to play with her prey before taking them. She walked towards him again, her voice is soft and gentle, though holds something unexplainable. **"Whats the matter, why are you so upset"**, she questions while bending down, the cowering boy looked for a way to escape, but found none.

**"You don't have to run anymore, you can stay with me, I'll protect you"**, she whispers while resting her hand again on the side of his face. The boy started shaking and suddenly ran into her arms, crying on her shoulder. The woman held him in her arms, rubbing his back in soothing motions, her eyes slowly becoming a red hue. **"There, there, don't cry. Your safe now, your with me, no one will hurt you anymore"**, she whispers while going near his neck, her breath tickled him slightly, though he didn't seem to mind, he was just happy he had someone to hold onto. Just when she was about to bite, her brother came bursting in, spoiling the moment. The human jumped, covering his head slightly, the woman stood leading the boy to the bed. He laid on the bed, and she sat next to him, touching his forehead, he went into a deep sleep. The woman turned and stared at her brother, Takeshi.

**"Aiyana, I need your-"**, he was cut off by a very powerful backhand to the face, he hit the floor instantly, holding his mouth while looking up at his angry sister. She knelled down and glared at him, fear was evident in his eyes he had a reason to be scared, when his big sister was angry she would most likely kill. Her voice sounded again, just as soft as before but full malice. **"Who the hell do you think you are walking in here like that, disturbing my meal? You may be a king, but you will know your place when you come to me, little brother"**, she said while staring him down. Aiyana and Takeshi were a sight to behold, Takeshi was a fierce king though when it came to his sister, he was a ant. Aiyana always got the respect she so rightfully deserved and she refused to bow down to anyone, and would go down fighting if needed.

They stared at each other for afew moments before Aiyana stood and turned her back to him. **"What do you want.."**, she questioned, getting straight to the point. He was probably going to ask her for a favor, as always. Takeshi stood trying to regain whatever dignity he had left and spoke. **"I..need your assistance, Aiyana..as you know, Daisuke has been-"**, he was cut off once more, and actually flinched when she turned to him. A frown set upon her beautiful features, **"Severely injured, he hasn't said anything to you at all, what I want to know little brother. Is why you sent your highest servant a very good servant..who isn't trained in combat, to go retrieve or kill a daughter that you lost"**, she said while narrowing her eyes once more.

Takeshi went silent for a moment, carefully picking his choice of words. He sighed softly before speaking again, **"Please, Aiyana..help me"**, he pleads while staring at her once more. Aiyana growled somewhat and turned back, walking over to the boy and sitting down next to him, caressing his head lightly. **"Why do you want her back so badly, because she will grow up and try and kill you? Because you don't want a halfing Nakasaki running around? Or is it that your trying to bury your wife and daughter all the same. Get out of my sight you pig, leave her alone, and when she finally comes to her senses, and is able to defend her own, and wants to rebel against you, and cause that oh so "prophet" war...then maybe"**, she says before smiling down at the sleeping boy.

Takeshi clenched his fists tightly and walked away, closing the door behind him. Let her come to her own senses, she says? Why not kill her while she was running around now, so the war could never happen? Though, his sister was wise, and was always right when it came to things like this, he would leave her alone for alittle while he supposed.

**"M-mom...mom"**, Minako cried into Kaname's arms, wetting his shirt. Kaname didn't care right now this girl needed him more than anyone else. He pulled back slightly and wiped her tears away. He was thinking about whatelse he could do for her. Forming a blood bond was one thing he wanted to do, but not now, not for awhile. He would hold off, till she was somewhat better. **"Minako, I would like if you got cleaned up and prepared for bed"**, he said while pulling out some pajamas and other things that he got for her. He went to go run the water for her, while she sat there wiping her eyes, before picking up the items. Mother wanted her to make him pay, she was to young to do things like that, she didn't even want to think about that right now. She went to the bathroom and placed the items on the counter.

Kaname turned off the water and ruffled her hair alittle before leaving closing the door behind him. Minako walked over to the tub and looked in, he put bubbles in the bath, she smiled alittle while starting to tug at her clothes. Thirty minutes passed before she was dressed in a black long sleeve pajama gown. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and noticed Kaname sitting on the couch with one of the girls from the night class, which she identified as Ruka. Not wanting to disturb the two she walked to the bedroom door silently, and just as she turned the nob, she was called. **"Minako, come over here please"**, she turned her head to see Kaname had a glass in his hand, drinking from it, he held a extra in his other hand, meant for her.

She ran over to him, and smiled thanking him while taking the glass from him. Turning to Ruka she nodded her head to her in greeting before walking back to the bedroom, opening the door and walking in she closed it behind her and sat on the bed. She snuggled under the covers and took large gulps from the glass until it was empty. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, tossing and turning alittle. Minako drifted to sleep, it seemed she only went to sleep for a minute but when she looked at the clock it was two in the morning. _**"I should go back to sleep, Kaname-sama wouldn't be to happy if he saw I was awake"**_, she thought to herself. Unknown to her, Kaname was awake himself, he was at his chess game, picking up pieces and moving them. Getting up, he walked over to the couch and laid back on it, closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

A.N: Sorry this chapter is so short, what to write kind of hit me, so I typed it up before I could forget. Reviews please TTYL!


End file.
